Typically, classical, jazz, and acoustic guitarists hold the guitar by placing the left foot on a footstool, as seen in FIG. 2. The problem is that this is an ergonomically unhealthy position which may cause back and hip problems with prolonged practice time, and may also cause neurological damage.
When guitarists practice for long hours or perform in front of a crowd, it is necessary to have a guitar support that is ergonomic, non-invasive and supportive. There are not any guitar supports on the market that meet all three criteria.